myvortexxwikicomfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League Unlimited
Jump to: navigation, searc''Justice League Unlimited'' (JLU) is an American animated television series that was produced by Warner Bros. Animation and aired on Cartoon Network. Featuring a wide array of superheroes from the DC Comics universe, and specifically based on the Justice League superhero team, it is a direct sequel to the previous Justice League animated series. JLU debuted on July 31, 2004 on Toonami and ended with the episode aired May 13, 2006. It was also the final series set in the long-running DC animated universe, which started with Batman: The Animated Series in 1992. edit Episodes Main article: List of Justice League Unlimited episodes edit Characters edit Founding members edit Villains * - Heat Wave (Mick Rory) *Kevin Conroy - Batman (Justice Lod) *Michael Rosenbaum – Flash (Justice Lord) *Phil LaMarr - Green Lantern (Justice Lord) *Maria Canals Barrera - Hawkgirl (Justice Lord) *Carl Lumbly - Martian Manhunter (Justice Lord) *George Newbern – Superman (Justice Lord) *Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman (Justice Lord) *Michael Dorn – Kalibak *Corey Burton – Key *Jennifer Hale – Killer Frost (Dr. Louise Lincoln) *Clancy Brown – Lex Luthor *Maria Canals – Live Wire (Leslie Willis) *John DiMaggio- Lord Havok *J.K. Simmons– Mantis *Malcolm McDowell – Metallo (John Wayne Corben) *Alexis Denisof – Mirror Master (Evan McCulloch) *Eric Roberts – Mongl *Olivia d'Abo – Morgaine Le Fey *Brian George (Marc Worden in "Epilogue") - Parasite (Rudy Jones) *Juliet Landau – Plastique (Bette Sans Souci) *Susan Eisenberg – Rampage (Karen Lou "Kitty" Faulkner) *Virginia Madsen – Roulette (Veronica Sinclair) *Stephen McHattie – The Shade (Richard Swift) *James Remar – Shadow Thief (Carl Sands / "Katar Hol") *Kim Mai Guest – Silver Banshee (Siobhan McDougal) *Ted Levine – Sinestro (Thaal Sinestro) *Bruce Timm – Solomon Grundy (Cyrus Gold) *Corey Burton – Sonar (Bito Wladon) *Olivia d'Abo – Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) *Glenn Shadix – Steven Mandragora *Juliet Landau – Tala *Tomas Arana – Tharok *Bud Cort – Toyman (Winslow Percival Schott) *Mark Hamill - Trickster (Giovanni Giuseppe) *Karen Maruyama - Tsukuri *Arte Johnson – Virman Vundabar *Peri Gilpin – Volcana (Claire Selton) *Corey Burton – Weather Wizard (Mark Mardon) Recurring/other characters *Hynden Walch - Ace *Armin Shimerman – Dr. Achilles Milo *C.C.H. Pounder – Dr. Amanda Waller *Robert Picardo – Amazo ("The Android") *Ben Browder – Bat Lash (Bartholomew Alouysius Lash) *Farrah Forke – Big Barda (Barda Free) *Googy Gress – Bouncing Boy (Charles Foster Taine) *Matt Czuchry – Brainiac 5 (Querl Dox) *Seymour Cassel - Chuck Sirianni *Raphael Sbarge - Deadman (Boston Brand) *Nestor Carbonell – El Diablo (Lazarus Lane) *Robert Foxworth – Professor Emil Hamilton *Adam Baldwin – Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Kim Mai Guest – Green Lantern (Katma Tui) *Dennis Haysbert – Green Lantern (Kilowog) *Will Friedle – Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Clancy Brown- Guardians of the Universe *Adam Baldwin – Jonah Hex *David Kaufman – Jimmy Olsen *Christopher McDonald- Jor-El *Kevin Conroy- Joe Chill *Mike Farrell- Jonathan Kent *C.C.H. Pounder – Juice (Black Vulcan) *Edward Asner– Hephaestus *Jason Bateman – Hermes *Susan Sullivan - Hippolyta *Scott Patterson – Agent King Faraday *Kim Mai Guest – Linda Park *Dana Delany – Lois Lane *Shelley Fabares- Martha Kent *Phil LaMarr- Machiste *Tim Matheson – Maxwell Lord *Daniel Dae Kim – Metro *Ioan Gruffudd – Mister Miracle (Scott Free) *Jeffrey Combs- Doctor Moon *Dick Mille – Oberon *Robert Forstr– The President of the United States *Jonathan Joss – Pow Wow Smith (Ohiyesa Smith) *Adam Baldwin – Captain Rick Flag . *Nathan Fillion – Spy Smasher (Alan Armstrong) *J. K. Simmons – General Wade Eiling (The General) *Paul Guilfoyle – Warlord (Travis Morgan) *James Sie – Wind Dragon ("The Samurai" Toshio Eto) *Grey DeLisle – Downpour ("Zan" The Wonder Twin) *Grey DeLisle – Shifter ("Jayna" The Wonder Twi [[Category:Super heroes]